vspfandomcom-20200224-history
R-Dash 9000
Description R Dash 5000 is a fan-made hale from the popular youtube video SWAG.MOV She is a robot replica of Rainbow Dash designed for 4 things: Crushing, Killing, Destroying and SWAG. Abilities Main Rage costs 100% Rage. On rage activation, R-Dash 5000 will pull out a Winger with 99 bullets in it. This Winger fires cow-mangler projectiles that home in on any nearby players and stand still if there are no players nearby. These ptojectiles can be airblasted. Superjump '''is your special movement option. Upon holding secondary attack (mouse2 by default) or crouch (c by default), a bar on your screen will charge up to 100% (Although it is adviced to use your secondary attack instead of your crouch, since using your crouch makes you an easy target for spies). To activate your superjump, look up and release your secondary attack at the same time, afte wich you will jump very high. You can release your secondary attack at any point during this charge, with 20% being the minimum and the lowest jump, while 100% gives you the most jump height. After every superjump, you have to wait 5 seconds before you can use it again. Also, there is something called a "super duper jump". This is a special superjump that can only be activated in certain conditions, like being stuck in the volcano on vsh_volcano. Upon holding your secondary attack, a red "super duper jump is ready" will flash on your screen, wich, when released, will give you a massive jump height. Weapon Attributes '''The Atomizer *+40% Damage Bonus *+50% damage vs buildings *Grants Triple Jump *-30% reduction in push force taken from damage *+20% greater jump height *No random critical hits Miscellaneous Whenever R-Dash 5000 rages, her hand motions shange when she pulls out the Winger. Watch out for this. Battle Strategies V1 'Battling as R-Dash 5000' *'Engineers' are the worst enemies for R-Dash 5000 if they're able to create a Sentry nest into narrow places Try to use the plasma winger (If it still has ammo in it) to take out the engie in enclosed spaces *Since R-Dash 5000 has the same speed as Rainbow Dash, she is the bane for Snipers and Spies However avoid move into a predictable way. *'Pyros' '' can be very dangerous because they can airblast R-Dash 5000's homing projectiles, causing them to home in on their sender. Make sure you kill them first. 'Battling against R-Dash 5000' *Pyros can airblast her projectiles, make sure to protect engineers who can be an easy target for her homing rockets. *Scouts are fast enough to outrun her homing projectiles. Try to lose them in buildings and around corners. V2 'Battling as R-Dash 5000' '''Strenghts':You have the same speed and agility as Rainbow Dash with the exeption of her rage ability. You can pull out the Plasma Winger frequently due to the low amount of damage required to get it. Weaknesses: On the other hand, as a balance for your mobility, your melee swings are, while the fastest, also the weakest of all hits, only doing about 140-160 damage (To put this in perspective, a normal hale hits for 210 damgage, instantly killing any (even fully overhealed) 125hp class, while your hits may not even one hit kill a 150hp medic, allowing them to run or pop their uber.). Your damage against buildings is even more pathetic, usually taking lore than 5 hits to destroy a level-3 sentry. On top of that, you are also easily knocked around by sentries and minigun-heavies if they can lock onto you, explosive spam and critical projectiles. Snipers, if experienced, can easily take all your momentum away if you superjump, halting you in mid-air. Pyros can airblast your projectiles, making them home in on you ''instead. Try to take out the pyros in close quarters. '''Major threats': Sentries and medigun-medics with the quickfix in particular will be your biggest threats. -Sentries build in open, elevated places can usually lock onto you before you can reach it. If it does, you will be pushed back immensly if it's a level-2 or higher, sometimes even flinging you to the other end of the map. Often times, if you do manage to reach the sentry, the engineer who build it may whip out his wrangler, turning the sentry into a tank that, if you want to take it down even when wrangled, can eat up a lot of your hp. Thus, remember that sentries are automatically destroyed when their engineer dies, and go for the engie instead. -Medi-gun medics are your second biggest threat, not because of their ubers from wich you can easily flee, but because of their ability to overheal. Even 125hp classes, wich you can normally kill in a single hit, can survive that hit and flee if fully overhealed. Quickfixes are even more of a menace, due to the massive overheal they can provide, making 125hp classes survive 2 or even 3 hits. If you get into combat with a KGB actively being healed and overhealed by a medic, don't even bother going for the heavy (not even a goomba, fully overhealed kgbs will survive a single goomba with a 100hp left, easily refilled by their medics), but go for the medic instead. If the medic ubers with a normal medigun, simply stay out of reach until it wears off, then go in for the kill. If the medic ubers with the quickfix, he will still die (if not overhealed himself) in 1-2 hits. As for a vaccinator medic, just watch out wich resistance he is currently on, as only bullet-ubers can protect him. Medium threats: Posing a bit less threat than the above, but still worth watching out for, are Heavies (both kinds), Pyros, Spies, Mad-milk Scouts and Snipers -KGB Heavies can take an surprising amount of hits before they go down, while dishing out a lot of damage themselves while you try to whittle them down. Minigun Heavies, on the other hand, can search out elevated places to camp and knock you back if you try to reach them via your triple-jump. In both cases, using your mobilty to get on top of their heads and goomba them to death will be the easiest option, especially if facing a mini-gun heavy. -Pyros, while not dealing an impressive amount of damage themselves, can defend sentry nests (and airblast you up so that the sentry can lock onto you) and/or heavies, making them extremely hard to take down. Minor threats: 'Battling against Rainbow Dash' Controls *'LEFT MOUSE' fires your active weapon. *Holding RIGHT MOUSE will charge the Super Jump. *'CALL FOR MEDIC' (E) activates the Main Rage. Music - Gimme RD (Of Loyalty) (Remastered) - MLP Fighting is Magic - Rainbow Dash Stage Theme Quotes ''-CRUSH KILL DESTROY......SWAG (When superjumping)'' ''-SWAG (When rage is activated)'' ''-(Robot gibbersh) When last player is active'' Development Models: ???? Code And Animation: ??????? 'Original Idea: ' ???